The Six Sires
by ATigressAshore
Summary: The teens of District 13 have been placed in a breeding program. Every teen has descended from one of the Six Sires, who have "legendary" bloodlines. Mentions of sex, birth, and other mature topics. R and R, please.
1. The Rules

**Hey all, I'm back. I haven't been since about... June, but I'm back to write. I have just recently read _The Hunger Games_ trilogy, and after reading part of _Mockingjay_, came up with this story.**

**So, this is my first HG story. Please review, if you could. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Hunger Games. The quotes, characters, etc. I do however, own the plot, the Six Sires, and Beatrice. Do NOT use it against me. ;)**

* * *

"_They would be even more powerful if that pox epidemic hadn't flattened their birthrate and made them so desperate for a gene pool and breeders_." - Katniss, _Mockingjay_

* * *

My name is Beatrice. I am 14 years old, and I am a breeder, descended from Oakley, one of the Six Sires.

During the pox epidemic that took place over 50 years ago, many of my ancestors died.

My family bloodline has come from those who are hardy, who survived the pox epidemic. As far I as I know from school, there were only about three-hundred that survived. Now, that might seem like a decent amount, but we started out with about one-thousand people.

So the Capitol set up a breeding program, containing what was left: One-hundred ten females and one-hundred men. (The rest were elders, infertile, diseased, or too young to breed. These are sent to grow our food, maintain our facilities, etc.)

There were six main "sires". They were named Edward, Clyde, Cedric, Oakley, Ulysses and Hudson. Anyone who survives today has supposedly descended from these six men in some way.

Our bloodlines have all been traced these numbers of years. So, when they sort us, we are separated by gender, by grade level, and then by which of these sires we descended from. Each sire had given it's offspring a different quality.

Edward gave his offspring courage and modesty; Clyde, strength and versatility; Cedric, loyalty and courage; Oakley, an even temper and chivalry; Ulysses, leadership and a hot-temper; and Hudson, adaptability and strength. Each of these qualities survives in us today and determine our mates, friends, and homes.

Those who descended from Edward are housed in the mountainous ranges. Clyde's descendants are housed in the forest. Cedric's in grasslands. Oakley's in forests. Ulysses's in savannahs. Hudson's in beaches.

Being from Oakley's line, my home is a forest, shared with other females. We live next to the Oakley's males. We share the other half of the forest here in 13.

* * *

Females are bred once they start ovulating, about age twelve, until they hit menopause, which is about age forty-five. We usually don't live long due to being bred so often. The average life span is about fifty years. The boys, however, live until they are about seventy.

To control the low population of females, the Capitol administers a drug right after females are bred to increase the chances of concieving a girl, since the choice is made about 30 minutes after conception. It is 40% effective to affect the outcome, but to the Capitol, any chance is better than none.

* * *

Today is Monday, the day when new stocks of ovulating females arrive. They are transported from the farms and factories from which they work, and now, live behind cement walls and wire cages. Today there are five girls, all aged eleven. They are ovulating sooner nowadays. These girls all look cute and pretty, but still a bit chunky - they musn't have filled out yet.

The girls are corraled into a small twenty by twenty pen, and then separated one by one into offices, being examined by doctors. Gynecologists are important here.

Each girl is checked for when she is at her peak fertility. The first two years, they are uncertain, and get checked often, but for the rest of us, we're right on schedule. We know when we will be bred.

The girls return and then are separated into their groups of which of the Six Sires they descended from. There are two Edward's and three Clyde's. They are sent into their habitats, and then the day returns to normal.

* * *

Today, my friend, Royal (The Royal Oak), is being bred to a Ulysses male rumored to be named Oliver (Jet's Black Fire).

Oh, I didn't mention we had registered names? Sorry. We do. My registered name is Oak's River Shadow. Nifty, isn't it? I somehow got Hudson's lines mixed into mine, but that's a different story.

Anyways, today Royal will be bred to Oliver. At 1 P.M., she will be sent into a breeding chamber. Of course, there are rules. The females are placed in first, naked, and tied to the wall by their necks. Their arms and feet are wrapped, so they cannot kick the male. Then, they send in the male. Depending on the boy, they either say hello and be polite, or get down to it just because they get to. They have five minutes to breed. If they don't, they take them into another room, and then tie the girl to the wall where she can't move at all. The workers at the facility then take the boy and collar him with gag chains. They drag him into the room and force him to mount the girl. If he refuses, he is whipped.

And then that's it. It's over. The newly-bred female is sent into a small chamber until she is confirmed pregnant, and then released into a new piece of land with other pregnant females of other Sires. They are frequently checked to be sure they are still carrying. As for the birth, I don't know anything.

* * *

I say a fond good-bye to Royal and then hide under my shady Oak tree. I will not see her for half a year, or possibly, never again. I see my other friends - Helen, Adele and Alice - under another Oak tree, talking about their latest babies. Helen's baby had gold hair. Adele had a still-born. Alice's baby was born with brown eyes. Right now, they are on rest. I, however, have failed to have been selected to breed. They seem to not like me. So I just hide under my Oak tree.

Not long after do I hear that I'm next to be bred.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. More coming soon...**


	2. The Breeding

**Wow, thanks for the review!**

**So, second chapter. Let's see how this goes.**

**Disclaimer: I would hate to be Beatrice...**

**WARNING: Contains writings of sex. If you cannot read it, then please skip the writing in-between the text-ribbon. It'll look like this: ~*~*~*~*~*~**

___**

* * *

**_

Oh. No.

"Doyle, Beatrice!" announces a worker. He gestures for me to enter the breeding block.

Oh. No.

_Oh. No._

___

* * *

_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

After struggling and trying to free myself from the large hands of the workers, I am finally stripped free of my clothes and thrown into a breeding chamber.

Another worker, an Elder, gently ties a collar around my neck and tightens it. He slowly leads me to a corner and thoroughly ties me, while the larger-handed workers tie my hands together, so that I am standing on all fours, just like an animal. Now, I am no longer hiding anything.

And then I hear a near door opening, and there's a tall, blue-eyed boy behind it. He's naked, too, and the workers push him into the chamber.

The boy introduces himself as River. He has deep, ocean blue eyes and curly black hair. They must have bred us by color. I have ocean blue eyes, but curly caramel-brown hair. Clever them.

He tells me he is fifteen (he's in the same grade) and that he's from Hudson's line. He's skinny, but tall. Not me. I'm average height and somewhat chunky. I have a decent amount of meat on me.

_Where did those arrangements go wrong?_

He says not to worry. He seems to know this is my first breeding.

"They usually breed me with Oakley's," said River. He's whispering. He looks very sad and sympathetic. This is not his first covering, either.

* * *

He's now achieved a full erection. He mounts my back and grips my waistline with his forearms and elbows.

I start thrashing. I don't like this feeling.

"Easy," he whispers. I stop thrashing, since I can hardly breathe. He lets me take a few breaths. I can tell that he's breathing heavily, since his breaths are felt on the back of my neck. I slightly turn my head to look back at him. His chest is arched over my back, and his head is held low. He looks like he is concentrating. He then bites my neck for support, and re-arranges his legs.

He takes a deep breath, and then thrusts into me. At first, he exhales and sits there, letting his groin to all the work, and it is. But I knew he couldn't control himself for much longer - his testosterone took over, and then he started arching his back and thrusting. Quickly, but not much.

After a few minutes of that, he slows down, and began letting his groin do all the work again. He thrusts a few more times, moving me, now, taking heavy breaths to keep up with his body. I then feel him relax as he slips out of me, and exhales. He's done. He leaves without a word.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

* * *

The Elder unties me, freeing me from my restraints, and then leads me into another small white room, and I see a red-headed woman with a syringe.

The shot.

"Hi, sweetie," she says. Her voice is very gentle and inviting. And then she sticks the shot through my arm. I'm having second thoughts.

I am then led out. The elder gives me my clothes and sends me into a habitat. I am floored.

* * *

**So there you go. Lucky dogs, you got sex in the second chapter. Review?**


	3. The Habitat

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I will do my best to satisfy everyone. So, onward!**

**Disclaimer: Watchin' Harry Potter, writin' stories and sippin' on Ginger Ale. That's my life. :/**

**

* * *

**

As I walked through the dark corridor from the white room, I found myself walking into heaven. Was this real? Heaven on Earth?

In front of me lied an open space. The sky was baby blue, with beautiful, puffy white clouds shielding me from the sun. The air was fresh, with a lingering scent of blood. The grass beneath my feet was soft, vibrantly green, and moist. It felt like carpet.

I heard a cough and I turned. The Elder was behind me, smiling. "Go get dressed now, Young One. See you soon."

* * *

I walked further into my Heaven-like habitat, with the new clothes on my back making me feel even more comfortable.

It turns out I was standing on a hill. Below was a valley of more green, lush grasses. I saw a crystal clear lake below, too. As I looked closer, I saw females all over the grassy plain. Roaming, running, resting.

Some had slightly protruding bellies, some were full-term pregnant, others had a slightly protruding bump. Some, however, there was no trace. I ran down to the meadow, to look for Royal.

And then I saw a scruff of honey-blonde and ran to her. She turned. "Beatrice!" We ran into each other, a full embrace. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and started jumping up and down. "Beatrice, I'm so happy to see you. Not here, but I'm so happy to see you!" Yes, Royal is a bit hyper, if you ever were graced with the thought of asking.

We broke apart, and I looked at her stomach. She had a slightly protruding bump. Was she already that far along?

"Wow, Royal, how long have you been... occupied?"

"A few days. Why?"

"You look... farther along."

"Yes, but that's how the Capitol wants it, don't they? Pump out as many babies, ASAP."

"How did you..."

"The shot. They've come up with a new formula to speed up gestation. It's in the shot they give you to increase the chances of a female. With that said, I should be delivering in about two weeks, a little less."

"So that means I...will be delivering in two weeks." _Oh_. _No_.

"That's right. But it's okay, Beatrice. The first time is always the hardest." Yeah, right.

* * *

That night, I got to meet the rest of the females. They're all very nice, and like to stay together. That's when I discovered this habitat's small evergreen forest. I like it here.

Royal showed me to where the females sleep, which is a large, tall patch of fresh grass just near the edge of the evergreen forest. She said there are two of these patches. The other, much smaller patch is deeper into the forest. One is for sleep. One is for birth.

As far as we know, all of us have been born in the small patch of tall grass Royal has been speaking of. That's... interesting.

* * *

After my tour, Royal gave me time to roam the land. It was quite a large area for us. Ten acres. After running for some time, I began to calm down. No need to hurt the fetus.

I reached the edge of the habitat, I came across the chain-link fence that kept us in. Across the fence, was a habitat containing boys. And in the distance, this habitat contained a mountainous range. This habitat belonged to Edward's descendants.

Then, I hear leaves shuffling.

I turn to find a male walking along his side of the fence, coming towards me. I back away from the fence.

The boy walking towards me is in my grade. I remember him from school, but I've never met nor talked to him.

"Hello," he says. "My name is Edward's Original Journey, better known as Dmitri. Nice to meet you. Haven't I... seen you before?"

I walk closer. "Yes. My name is Oak's River Shadow. Well, you can call me Beatrice. We've been in school together."

"Have we?" he asked. He moved closer to the fence, and so did I. "Oh, indeed we have. Nice to see you again, Beatrice."

"You, too," I replied. And then he walked back towards the mountains behind him.

* * *

**Oh, don't you know what this means? Reviews?**


	4. The Danser

**Yes, I know I'm a sick puppy. **

**Yes, I know it's quite boring.**

**Yes, I am fixing it.**

**Any questions?**

**Disclaimer: Not. Mine. Most of it, anyways.**

**P.S. - Reviews = :D**

**P.P.S. - Don't let that smiley face above you scare you. He's just there...**

* * *

A few hours after meeting the boy, we receive our evening meals. Pork slices and bread rolls, with five buckets of water. This is when the rankings are established. First ones to feed are the heavily pregnant females, nursing females, and the babies, if they are not yet taken away before we feed. After them, it's the Youth (also known as females under age 19). And then the rest are fed.

As I saw the rankings in action, one of the nursing mothers came to the feeding patch (which is dirt and some rocks). She had no shirt on, and was nursing her baby. Her baby was locked to her breast, suckling the last of the milk it's mother had. It was quite tiny, and still blue.

I turned to Royal. "How old is that baby? The one under it's mother."

She whispered, "Three days." What a clever mother. "Ursula is very popular for hiding her babies for quite a while, because her babies are always very quiet by nature." I nodded, and realized it was me any Royal's turn to feed. I watched Royal, not knowing what to do. She took five strips of pork and three rolls. She turned to me and patted her belly. "Get it before it's gone."

I nodded and it was my turn to forage. I wasn't all that hungry, but I took three pork strips and two rolls (which is more than I'm used to eating), just because of my baby. I also drank some water from the buckets.

I ate in silence next to Royal, on a small patch of dandelions. Who knew something so beautiful could survive here?

* * *

When night fell, I suddenly became curious, and thirsty. There was just barely enough sunlight left, and the water buckets were still there. I decided to take some more.

I ran to the dirt patch and came upon a half-empty bucket of water. I dropped my head in, and took in the last water I could. And then I heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps. And then I saw a shadow behind me. It turned.

"Are you Beatrice?" It was the Elder.

"Yes, Sir," I replied.

"Are your other friends here?" He meant the group.

"Yes, Sir."

"May we gather you all, for a regular check-up, before you rest?" Like I had a choice.

"Yes, Sir. I will go get them." I bowed and then ran to the small patch of grass, where the ladies were resting.

I cleared my throat. "The Elder sent me for all of us to receive a check-up." The began to stand up, and followed me as I walked back towards the Elder.

This time, there were three more workers around us, leading us back into the building outside our habitat. We were all crowded into one room, and awaited our check-ups. I sat next to Royal.

"What are they doing to us?" I asked.

She giggled, as if I just asked her why her belly was so big. "They're just giving you a ultrasound, and sometimes and exam, to see if you conceived, and to see how the progress is going."

All of a sudden, I heard screaming. Ursula's baby was crying, since it was being taken away from it's mother. The cute baby girl (who I later knew was named Edward's Ocean Danser) had lovely green eyes and pale, blue newborn skin. Poor baby. Ursula was not taking this well.

"Don't take away my Danser," she cried. "My little Danser..."

* * *

"Beatrice?" I stood up, and walked into an examination room. The red-headed nurse was there. I stood at the door entrance, reluctant.

"There's no shots now, sweety. Have a seat." And so I did. "You were bred to River this morning, correct?"

"Yes," I quietly replied.

"Okay then, lie down and lift up your shirt. I'm just going to apply some cream, and we'll get a picture. Does that sound good?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty," she said. She smeared some honey-caramel colored syrup (not cream) onto my belly. It was cold. She then waved a suction-cup looking wand over my belly. I looked onto the machine, and saw a small blob. What was that? "Just as I thought." Thought what? "Sorry, hun, but it's too early to tell. Thought so. Alright, off you go." She wiped the syrup off my belly, put some water on, and then discharged me from the room.

All the others were released into the habitat. It was already dark, but luckily, there were candle lamps hung around the edges of the habitats, so I could find my way.

Back at the sleeping patch, I found a small patch next to Royal and curled up against the others. the night wind was getting chilly, but luckily, we were shielded by the evergreens.

I slept well.

* * *

**So there. Review? **


	5. The New Life

**Wow, thanks for all the Favoriting and such. Makes me =). - Again, don't mind smiley. He's just... there.**

**Disclaimer: Must I say this again? I'm starting to think... oh, never mind. (I iz watchin' Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. *fist pump*)**

**P.S. - Sorry about my absence... I've been keeping up with classes... barely.**

* * *

Two weeks had past since the check-up, and I had to admit, my little baby was getting much bigger. I could see a definite bump, now. It wasn't too long before I'd be giving birth.

* * *

The next morning, I was greeted by a bright sun, fresh air, and a growling stomach. The clanking of the food and water buckets rang in the distance, and the oldest women here were already eating. Royal shook me, to get me fully awake. I noticed her belly was remarkably bigger than it was yesterday.

"Come on, Beatrice. Let's get some before it's all gone," she grumbled. The baby was getting a bit heavy for her. She actually looked full-term.

We took the trip up towards the hill, and saw the rest of the females already up, eating and talking. Breakfast was a few buckets full of cow's and goat's milk, and plain slices of toast, as well as scrambled eggs. Just like back in the Oakley's habitat.

I took a few slices and headed back towards a small grass patch. Royal followed.

* * *

That night, Royal went into labor.

She was maybe five hours in; I had no idea. She was panting, her body moving up and down stiffly with each breath, her body totally naked and vulnerable. Every once in a while, I'd hear a whine or squeal of pain. _Poor Royal_, I thought.

She managed to sit herself up, and looked down, her body making harsh, nessecary contractions for the birth. I sat next to her, holding her hand. "How do you know when it's time?" I asked.

She turned to me, red-faced. "I know how wide it feels. The baby starts to push on me after that." She probably would know... she's done this three times before. She looked at me, and lied down on her side. Obviously not the best position, but she knows more than I do.

And then I noticed she stopped breathing in between her deep breaths. No - she was pushing.

She was pushing for quite some time - she sun was down, and it was almost pitch-black out. Except for the lamp a few feet away.

We were near the gate between Edward's boy's habitat, and a few gathered around for the birth, sitting against the gate and watching. For some, it was uncommon to see some girls in their year birth. But they watchedon quietly, and I saw that the boys really felt bad for her. But she didn't care what they thought. She was used to an audience, though she really did prefer privacy.

"Do you want them to leave?" I asked her.

"No," she whispered, in pain. "I think it's important for them to learn what they do to girls." True that.

A few more minutes, a lot more pushes, and all of a sudden, I heard a sucking, squelching noise, and heard liquid flowing out from her, onto the soft dirt ground. And then, she screamed. I could hear andsee what was happening - I could see a baby's soft, placenta-covered head just barely coming out of her. Royal pushed again and again, more liquid coming out of her. The boys that were watching had wide eyes.

She lay on her side, her stiff legs moving with every push. The rest of the baby slid out of her, covered in gooey white and red liquid - the placenta, and blood. It didn't cry, or move.

With a few more strangled breaths, she sat up and held the still baby to her breast, urging it to suckle. It did - thank goodness.

I sat next to her, smiling and watching the baby suckle, and the boys left the scene, going to bed in their soft, tree hammocks. Lucky boys.

* * *

**Pfft. Yeah. Lucky them. Review?**


	6. Author's Note

Hi everyone!

I am now back into the swing of HG, and after my long hiatus of Six Sires (from late 2010... WOW!), I am planning on maybe getting this train moving and doing some Peeta x Katniss stuff, most likely T or M rated.

I understand that this is story boring and I am very sorry. If there's one thing that disgusts me, it's my writing. Really.

I've also recently been getting some stuff for both a HP one-shot collection and for this story, and I cannot believe how this is still getting read and bookmarked and such! This is fantastic... thank you everyone for your patience! I hope to get some stuff out very shortly.

P.S.- My username will become my current ChickenSmoothie username (see profile) soon. Just a heads up.

With love,  
Ocean


End file.
